


Постер

by innokentya



Category: Real Person Fiction, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen Work, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: До чего доводят съемки промо-фото для постера фильма.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. AU, в котором Джеи исполняют главные роли в фильме «Мобильник» — https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/738387/  
> 2\. Драббл написан для Команды Настоящего на J2-AU Fest 2016.  
> 3\. К фику есть коллаж, с которого все и началось - http://picua.org/img/2016-10/02/xqi084fwrh1vp1olmbajc151v.png

Сде­лав па­ру дви­жений мыш­кой, Джек вы­водит на эк­ран изоб­ра­жение. Этот ва­ри­ант пос­те­ра дол­жен ока­зать­ся пос­ледним. По край­ней ме­ре, Джен­сен на это на­де­ет­ся.   
  
Имен­но он и под­хо­дит пер­вым пос­мотреть на де­ло рук ди­зай­не­ра. Он скло­ня­ет го­лову на­бок и прис­таль­но всмат­ри­ва­ет­ся в ре­зуль­тат их с Джа­редом двух­ча­сово­го стра­дания пе­ред фо­тока­мера­ми. В об­щем и це­лом, Джен­се­на ус­тра­ива­ет то, что по­лучи­лось, да и от его мне­ния не слиш­ком мно­гое за­висит. Но ве­дущие ак­те­ры все рав­но каж­дый раз дол­жны оце­нивать ко­неч­ный итог пос­те­ра.   
  
Лишь Джен­сен от­кры­ва­ет рот, что­бы поб­ла­года­рить Дже­ка за хо­рошо вы­пол­ненную ра­боту, как его до­воль­но ощу­тимо пи­на­ют в спи­ну. Джен­сен осе­ка­ет­ся, за­метив кра­ем гла­за слиш­ком до­воль­ную ро­жу Па­дале­ки.   
  
Джа­ред, ко­торый уже до­воль­но по­вис на Дже­ке, по-брат­ски об­ни­мая его, за­лива­ет­ся со­ловь­ем о всех дос­то­инс­твах бу­дуще­го пос­те­ра. И цве­товая гам­ма ему нра­вит­ся, и сло­ган ох­ре­нитель­ный при­дума­ли, и то, и сё... Джен­сен нем­но­го раз­дра­жен, он скла­дыва­ет ру­ки на гру­ди и прак­ти­чес­ки не­замет­но ка­ча­ет го­ловой: не­воз­можно быть та­кой на­до­едой, как Джа­ред, но у то­го уди­витель­но по­луча­ет­ся нра­вить­ся лю­дям. Вон да­же Джек, обыч­но нем­но­гос­ловный, рас­крас­нелся от мно­жес­тва ком­пли­мен­тов и с ог­ромным удо­воль­стви­ем де­лит­ся с Па­дале­ки не­кото­рыми про­фес­си­ональ­ны­ми сек­ре­тами по об­ра­бот­ке фо­тог­ра­фий.   
  
Джен­сен да­же по­думы­ва­ет ос­та­вить этих двух вор­ку­ющих на­еди­не, как до его уха до­носит­ся его же имя. Он бро­са­ет быс­трый взгляд на бе­седу­ющих и за­меча­ет, как Джа­ред слиш­ком ехид­но пог­ля­дыва­ет на не­го. Буд­то про­воци­ру­ет, сво­лочь!   
  
— Ты что-то хо­тел мне ска­зать? — вски­дыва­ет бровь Джен­сен.   
  
Джа­ред под­бо­чени­ва­ет­ся и, слег­ка от­сту­пив за Дже­ка, буд­то пы­та­ясь ис­поль­зо­вать его в ка­чес­тве жи­вого щи­та, на­халь­но от­ве­ча­ет:   
  
— Те­бе — нет. А Дже­ка вот про­шу, что­бы он выб­рал ка­кой-ни­будь дру­гой твой сни­мок для пос­те­ра.   
  
— Что?! — Джен­сен не то что­бы в шо­ке, а так — по­ка еще лишь слег­ка обес­ку­ражен.   
  
Джа­ред буд­то спе­ци­аль­но об­ли­зыва­ет гу­бы, а пос­ле, не сдер­жи­вая се­бя, при­нима­ет­ся ржать:   
  
— У те­бя слиш­ком до­воль­ное таб­ло на этом пос­те­ре, сам глянь. Вок­руг зом­би-апо­калип­сис, лю­ди мрут как му­хи, а ты лы­бишь­ся так, буд­то спа­сать мир — твое лю­бимей­шее за­нятие. — Джен­сен су­жа­ет гла­за, на­де­ясь, что Па­дале­ки сей­час зат­кнет­ся и его не по­садят за убий­ство в сос­то­янии аф­фекта, но Джа­реда обыч­но слож­но­вато зат­кнуть. — Нет, я не спо­рю, у те­бя под­хо­дящая роль, но... Ес­ли мы вы­дадим фа­натам это изоб­ра­жение, то на сле­ду­ющий же день мож­но ожи­дать де­сят­ки рас­ска­зов о прек­расной гей­ской люб­ви на­ших ге­ро­ев...   
  
При­кусив из­нутри ще­ку, что­бы не вы­ругать­ся вго­лос, Джен­сен шум­но вы­дыха­ет, мыс­ленно счи­та­ет до де­сяти и, прак­ти­чес­ки по­давив же­лание вре­зать Джа­реду от всей ду­ши, спо­кой­но го­ворит:   
  
— Те­бя это нас­толь­ко бес­по­ко­ит? Ты го­мофоб?  
  
Джа­ред, су­дя по вы­раже­нию его ли­ца, без­мерно удив­лен по­доб­но­му от­ве­ту. Джек — то­же, но мне­ние ди­зай­не­ра, ес­ли чес­тно, сей­час вол­ну­ет Джен­се­на мень­ше все­го. Он наб­лю­да­ет за тем, как ще­ки Па­дале­ки пос­те­пен­но на­чина­ют алеть, и вне­зап­но по­нима­ет, что ни­ког­да преж­де не ви­дел, что­бы Джа­ред сму­щал­ся. Тот же рас­те­рян­но трет шею, пе­рево­дя взгляд с эк­ра­на компь­юте­ра на Джен­се­на и об­ратно, а пос­ле ти­хо вы­дав­ли­ва­ет:   
  
— Да не. Ме­ня это не бес­по­ко­ит... — И это был бы не Па­дале­ки, ес­ли бы на этом его речь за­кон­чи­лась. — А как нас­чет те­бя, Джен­сен?   
  
Джен­сен, пох­ло­пав Дже­ка по пле­чу, на­де­ясь, что тот пой­мет — его ра­бота одоб­ре­на, пе­реки­дыва­ет че­рез ру­ку собс­твен­ную кур­тку и на­тяну­то улы­ба­ет­ся Джа­реду, на­де­ясь вло­жить в го­лос как мож­но боль­ше яду:   
  
— Ес­ли те­бя так вол­ну­ет моя ори­ен­та­ция, то мог бы по­ин­те­ресо­вать­ся этим рань­ше. А ес­ли ты прос­то ищешь по­вод приг­ла­сить ме­ня на сви­дание — то твои пу­ти слиш­ком околь­ные. Будь поп­ро­ще, Па­дале­ки.   
  
С эти­ми сло­вами Джен­сен в нес­коль­ко ша­гов до­бира­ет­ся до вы­хода и вы­ходит в ко­ридор. Прик­ры­вая дверь, он слы­шит, как да­вит­ся каш­лем Джек, как Джа­ред бор­мо­чет что-то из­ви­ня­юще­еся, и сов­сем не удив­ля­ет­ся, ког­да его, прак­ти­чес­ки доб­равше­гося до лиф­та, сза­ди ок­ли­ка­ют:   
  
— Эй, Эклз!   
  
Джен­сен обо­рачи­ва­ет­ся и пред­ска­зу­емо ви­дит до­гоня­юще­го его Джа­реда. Он ис­крен­не на­де­ет­ся, что сей­час его взгляд бо­лее чем крас­но­речив и воп­ро­са «Че­го те­бе?» не по­надо­бит­ся оз­ву­чивать. Джа­ред, ос­та­новив­шись в двух ша­гах, мол­чит еще нес­коль­ко се­кунд, а пос­ле сбив­чи­во про­из­но­сит:   
  
— То есть я прос­то мог те­бя поз­вать на сви­дание и ты бы сог­ла­сил­ся?   
  
В ко­торый раз за се­год­няшний день Джен­сен мыс­ленно за­каты­ва­ет гла­за и про­сит бо­га пос­лать Па­дале­ки нем­но­го боль­ше со­об­ра­зитель­нос­ти.   
  
— Я соч­ту твое му­чени­чес­кое вы­раже­ние ли­ца за по­ложи­тель­ный от­вет, — не уни­ма­ет­ся Джа­ред.   
  
Джен­сен взды­ха­ет и по­вора­чива­ет­ся к Па­дале­ки спи­ной, зас­лы­шав писк подъ­ехав­ше­го лиф­та. Этот день обе­ща­ет быть дол­гим.  
  
Впро­чем, воз­можно, и не толь­ко день.


End file.
